


Dear Valentine

by iKain2



Series: Vindictus: Holiday Stories (iKain2) [7]
Category: Vindictus
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Hurk's Never-Ending Pick Up Lines, M/M, Underage Drinking, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKain2/pseuds/iKain2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From previous experience, Hurk was quite aware that his prickly boyfriend didn’t have a single romantic bone in his body and hated the very concept of the holiday, so he expected nothing special to happen on this particular Valentine’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a Guster song, "Dear Valentine."  
> For Esther: Happy Valentine's Day, buddy!

It was nearing eight P.M. and Hurk was in the middle of solving a difficult chemistry equation when he heard the _plink!_ of a rock hitting his bedroom window. After a moment, two more pebbles _plink!_ ed against the glass.

Curious, he went over to the window, looked through, and then slid the window up so he could lean on the sill and say, “Hey, man.”

With hands buried in the pockets of his leather jacket and hunched over slightly, Kai shifted his weight from foot to foot before he replied with a flat, “You free?”

“For you? Yeah.” Returning to his chemistry homework was out of the question, now that a distraction has presented itself.

Kai gestured over to where his car was idling, an old two-seater soft-top roadster with chipping black paint, before turning on his heel and walking away. Hurk watched him for a moment, noticing how tense the other teen’s shoulders were, before grabbing his house-key, wallet, and phone and stomping down the stairs.

“DAD! I’m going out!”

From the garage, a crash of metal and a muffled reply, “Alright!”

Hurk made sure the front door was locked before jogging over to where his ride was idling on the other side of the street. He slid into the passenger seat with a lopsided grin and crammed his long limbs into the small space with a familiar ease. The car peeled off the moment Hurk’s seatbelt clicked, the wheels screeching against asphalt as Kai sped through a couple of streets leading out of downtown Colhen at a speed nearly double the limit.

After close-cutting two other drivers and getting honked at by a few more, Hurk _had_ to ask, “What’s the rush?”

“Hn.” Kai cut off another driver while turning out of the sparse traffic and then they were going down one of the dirt roads that were rarely, if ever at all, used. The car, thankfully, decreased in speed just enough so that the needle on the speedometer was hovering over 40 mph instead of 55.

“...Did Vella say something stupid about you, again?” Hurk was worried, since Kai didn’t normally drive this aggressively unless he was pissed about something (which could be anything, these days).

“No.”

“You sure?”

“…”

Kai turned the car into an empty dirt lot that overlooked most of the town, parked roughly at a skewed angle, and then pressed a switch that made the soft-top roof slide back so that the crisp early evening air could smack into their faces.

The engine cut off, but the soft strains of a song on the radio continued to play quietly from the stereo in the trunk.

After both of them had taken off their seatbeats, Kai rummaged around in the tiny space behind the seats and brought out one condensation-covered can of Bud-Light and a brown bag of… something. He dumped the bag into Hurk’s lap, adjusted his seat back so he had room to stretch out his legs, and cracked open the can of beer. Kai downed at least half of the contents of the can in one swallow.

Hurk looked in the bag: four fun-size bars of high-quality chocolate bars were in it.

“…You actually…” Hurk looked at his boyfriend, who stubbornly stared at his beer can instead of meeting his eyes. “I thought I said that you didn’t have to do anything today. I was just gonna--”

Kai mumbled something, but then cleared his throat and tried again slightly louder.

“Shut up. I wanted to.”

“Huh, well.” Hurk sat back and took a good, long look at the chocolate in his lap with a smile on his face. “...Thanks, K.”

Then, he unwrapped one and shoved half the bar into his mouth. There was no use wasting perfectly good candy.

As he watched his big dork of a boyfriend munch happily on the chocolate, Kai tried to hide his smile behind the rim of the can. Of course, it didn't work.

“What, I got something on my face?” Hurk tossed the empty wrapper back into the bag and swiped at his cheek with the back of his hand.

Kai held out the can of beer. “Drink.”

Hurk eyed him oddly, gave the sparse scruff on his jaw a scratch, and then shrugged. Not like half a can was going to knock him out, or some cops were gonna come rushing around the corner.

“Eh, what the hell. Don't tell my dad.” Hurk wiggled his eyebrows as he took the offered beer of beer and chugged the rest of it. The empty can went into the wrinkled paper bag, afterward.

The sudden _**SSS—PHHEEW—BANG!**_ sent Hurk's knee jolting up to hit against the glove compartment with a bang. “What–!”

A flurry of fireworks sprouted in the area of downtown, and the vantage point on the cliff made the myriad of sparkles and brilliant flares easily visible above the towering buildings and apartment complexes.

“Woah...” The paper bag slipped from Hurk's slack fingers and fell to the floor of the car, unnoticed. He was completely mesmerized by the flashes of color that exploded into different shapes and sizes of magnificence.

After a minute or two, Hurk was pulled out of his dazed wonder when he felt a hand grip his thigh.

Kai smoothly slid onto his lap, despite the cramped space of the car's interior, and then another warm hand was at his cheek and before he knew it, he was being _kissed_.

Like, _really being kissed_.

With tongue and everything.

Lightheaded, Hurk groped at the other teen's thighs and almost bit down on his tongue when his seat decided that **now** was the best time to fall back flat without prior warning, and–

–Oh.

 _ **Oh**_.

Kai sat up a bit, wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, and said very clearly, “Happy Valentine's Day, Hurk.”

Flushing redder than a tomato and caught way off guard, Hurk floundered for a moment, and then his mouth raced far ahead of his brain's verbal filters. “You look cold. Want to use me as a blanket?”

“...”

“...”

A solid minute of fireworks popped noisily in the distance.

“…I'm sorry?”

“...Yes.”

“Did you just say ' _yes_ '?”

“...”

“Oh my G–– _mmrph_!”


End file.
